In some electrical circuits, such as single sideband and frequency off-set generators, it is desirable to split a signal into two phase shifted signals. Phase splitter circuits available in the prior art generally use complex passive and active tuned networks or comprise narrowband systems having phase-locked voltage controlled oscillators. As a result, prior art phase splitters generally comprise complex circuits that consume large amounts of power or systems constrained to operate in narrow frequency bands.
Because of the limitations of prior art systems, there is a need for a simplified circuit that has low power consumption and that provides a constant phase shift between two output signals over a broad frequency range. In addition, it is desirable that the two output signals of the phase splitter have constant output amplitude proportional to the input signal.